warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fimir
}} The Fimir are cyclopean amphibious humanoid monsters that haunt bogs, fens and desolate moorlands throughout the northern and western Old World. Their strongholds take the form of forbidding, craggy piles of rock, crudely built in the semblance of the castles of more civilised races. Such dwellings are seldom seen by outsiders, for they are wreathed in thick mist, a miasma which is magically generated by the Fimir to shield their fortresses from prying eyes, and themselves from the harsh glare of the sun. History Long before the rise of Man, possibly while the High Elves ruled the Old World, the Fimir worshipped the Chaos Gods, and for a time enjoyed their favor. Alas, the Eye of the Gods was swiftly drawn to the more vibrant and amusing race of Man, and the Fimir were abandoned, reduced to seeking boons from bound Daemons where once they had enjoyed the blessings of gods. However, they are still loyal to the Chaos Gods. They seek to destabilize the barrier between the mortal world and the Realm of Chaos, thus aiding the Chaos Gods to their ultimate victory, and so regaining their favor. Nowadays, the Fimir are a dwindling and reclusive race, little given to leaving their swampy fastnesses, appearing only at dawn or dusk for the occasional raid for food and slaves. Occasionally a human witch will seek out a clan of Fimir, for it's rumoured that the race has the knowledge of summoning and controlling daemons, a tempting prize for any would-be spellcaster. Despite hating mankind, Fimir Warriors may make common cause with the Norscan tribes, as they both crave the attention of the Dark Gods, but even so, it is an uneasy and fractious alliance. Society Most Fimir are male. The only female Fimir are the Meargh, powerful spellcasters who rule the Fimir clans. There is only one Meargh per clan; if she has a daughter, the daughter will leave to form her own clan. The Meargh is aided by a cabal of sorcerors known as Dirach. The Fimm are the warrior caste of Fimir society, but the majority of clan members are the lowly Shearls. Important possessions to a Fimir clan are crude talismans that can summon a thick cover of mist and fog. Such talismans are carried by Fimir warbands on raids and expeditions. Biology Fimir have thick, protective yellow-grey skin, pointed snouts, jagged fangs, and a single baleful eye. The Fimm are the strongest of the Fimir, with cruel bony clubs at the tips of their tales. The Dirach, on the other hand, have witchsight in their singular eyes. The Fimir are cold-blooded. Trivia *''Older editions has stated that Fimir's reproduce by abducting female humans. It is unclear if such information has since been retconned.'' Military *'Fimir Balefiends' – also known as Dirach, Fimir Sorcerers. *[[Fimir Warrior|'Fimir Warriors']] – Fimir Warriors are the most common of their kind, often acting as shock-troops for their warband. Gallery Total_War_Fimir_Concept_Art_1.jpg Total war Fimir Warrior Render 1.jpg Total War Fimir Warrior Render 2.jpg Total War Fimir Warrior Render 3.jpg Total War Fimir Warrior Render 4.jpg Total War Fimir Warrior Render 5.jpg Total war Fimir Balefiend Render 1.jpg Total war Fimir Balefiend Render 2.jpg Total war Fimir Balefiend Render 3.jpg Total war Fimir Balefiend Render 4.jpg Total war Fimir Balefiend Render 5.jpg Total war Fimir Balefiend Render 6.jpg Total war Fimir Balefiend Render 7.jpg Total war Fimir Balefiend Render 8.jpg Total war Fimir Balefiend Render 9.jpg Sources * : Storm of Magic (Supplement) ** : pg. 134 * Warhammer: Armies (3rd Edition) ** pg. 136 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 320 * : Monstrous Arcanum (Supplement) ** : pg. 60 * : Total War: Warhammer Category:Races Category:F Category:Fimir Category:Chaos Category:Albion Category:Norsca Category:Wetlands Category:Amphibians